11 Września 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Było sobie życie - Planeta komórek, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 06:30 Było sobie życie - Narodziny, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Pogodni - odc. 46; serial interaktywny 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05 10:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:15 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Potrzebna pomoc, odc. 1 (Help Wanted); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:15 iCarly - odc. 1 (Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Dzieciaki do wzięcia (Family Plan) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 14:40 Glee - odc. 1 (Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:40 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 16:20 Nowy Jork - 11 Września; reportaż 16:45 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2011 - Rzeszów - kronika; cykl reportaży 16:48 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 70 - Eden - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2236; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kuchenne kłopoty Królika, odc. 31 (Rabbit’s Sound of Silence); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Australii 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:15 Pogodni - odc. 43; serial interaktywny 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Oliver Twist (Oliver Twist) - txt.str.777 124'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, CZECHY, Włochy (2005) 23:40 EUforia; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Przymusowy postój (Diverted) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2009) 02:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Woda (Water) 112'; dramat kraj prod.Indie, Kanada (2005) 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:00 Nie tylko dla pań - Skarby Faberge (Extreme treasures forbes collections Faberge's eggs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004) 06:00 Ostoja - odc. 79; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:30 Pogodni - odc. 46; serial interaktywny 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 844; serial TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 845; serial TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 613 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 614 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 2 / 3 (Watercolours ep. 2 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wanilia - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:10 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Nagroda Gazelli 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 24 (90) Niemcy: Badeńska prowincja; magazyn kulinarny 11:50 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne 12:55 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska; widowisko muzyczne 13:50 The Voice of Poland - Uczestnicy - (5) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1882; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Zespół Genesis 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 450 - Nowe otwarcie; serial TVP 17:15 Kultura, Głupcze - Europejski Kongres Kultury (debata); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Nagroda Gazelli 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (101); teleturniej 19:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy - (do odc. 66) 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 41 " W pułapce" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Wenecja 2011 (cz. 2) 22:30 Europejski Kongres Kultury - podsumowanie; relacja 22:55 11 września - stan wyjątkowy (9/11 State of Emergency) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Nagroda Gazelli 00:45 Firma - CIA - odc. 1 (Company, the) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2007) 02:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Wenecja 2011 (cz. 2) 02:50 Virtuti 106'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1989) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Szkoła szpiegów – pierwszy nabór - odc. 41; cykl reportaży 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień 07:39 Pogoda Info 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień 08:39 Pogoda Info 08:41 Pogodni - odc. 44; serial interaktywny 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis sportowy - Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego 09:05 Polska według Kreta - Mazowiecki Park Krajobrazowy - odc. 2; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień 09:44 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny 09:49 Pogoda Info 09:54 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 6; magazyn 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień 10:45 Pogoda Info 10:50 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:44 Pogoda Info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:41 Pogodni - odc. 43; serial interaktywny 12:46 Pogoda Info 12:51 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna tybetańska cz.2 - odc. 37; magazyn 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 2; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:46 Pogoda Info 13:51 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:40 Uroczystości 10. rocznicy ataku na WTC 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:52 Pogoda Info 16:00 Uroczystości 10. rocznicy ataku na WTC 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ucięty życiorys 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:42 Pogoda Info 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:51 Pogoda Info 22:54 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:15 Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego 23:27 Za kulisami PRL - Szkoła szpiegów – pierwszy nabór - odc. 41; cykl reportaży 23:55 Łupaszko cz. 2; film dokumentalny 00:50 Teleplotki 01:17 Głos Mediów - odc. 6; magazyn 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:13 Pogoda Info 02:16 Sportowa niedziela 02:35 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 2; magazyn 02:51 Polska według Kreta - Mazowiecki Park Krajobrazowy - odc. 2; magazyn 03:13 Młodzież kontra; widowisko 03:52 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szeregowa, baczność! 04:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wytańczone marzenia 04:20 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna tybetańska cz.2 - odc. 37; magazyn 04:34 Za kulisami PRL - Szkoła szpiegów – pierwszy nabór - odc. 41; cykl reportaży 05:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ucięty życiorys 05:27 Teleplotki 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (89) - serial animowany 07:45 Przygody Animków (90) - serial animowany 08:15 Gang Misia Yogi (2) - serial animowany 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (3) - serial animowany 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (7) - serial animowany 09:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (15) - serial animowany 10:15 Tom i Jerry (12) - serial anim. 10:45 Straszny dom - film animowany, USA 2006 12:30 Jaś Fasola (9) - serial komediowy 13:00 Jaś Fasola (13) - serial komediowy 13:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 16:15 Kabareton 2011 - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:45 Sport 17:50 Prognoza pogody 17:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz fazy grupowej: Bułgaria - Polska 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (seria II odc. 2) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 6 (119) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny USA 2006 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana: Pasztetowa (2) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (2) - program krajoznawczy 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Przepis na życie 2 (14) 13:15 Milion w minutę 14:15 Mam talent! 4 15:50 Kogel-mogel - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1988) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 22:00 Układ warszawski (2) 23:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 23:35 Szpital Miłosierdzia (1/22) 00:30 Mentalista 2 (6) 01:25 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 5 (11) 02:35 Arkana magii 03:55 Nic straconego TV 4 04:30 To był dzień 05:20 To był dzień na świecie 05:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:10 Ryzykanci 3 (3/15) 06:55 Dekoratornia 07:20 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (1) 08:10 Ryzykanci 3 (4/15) 08:55 Surfer z Nicei - komedia (Francja,2005) 11:00 Galileo (231) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (301) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (9) 14:00 Digimon (3) 14:30 Digimon (4) 14:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (2) 16:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup - wyścig we Włoszech (Monza) 17:00 Psy - zmiana pana (2) - reality show 18:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 (1) - reality show 19:00 Galileo (233) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 (2) - reality show 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwernii (2/4) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Armia Boga - thriller (USA,1995) 01:05 Hamburger Hill - dramat wojenny (USA,1987) 02:55 TV Market 03:10 To był dzień 04:00 To był dzień na świecie 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik (1) - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 06:15 Spotkanie z balladą (32) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (2) 09:30 Superdrapieżcy (1) 10:40 Pixie i Dixie (40-42) 10:55 Pixie i Dixie (51) 11:00 Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac - film animowany (USA,2008) 12:40 Goofy w college'u - film animowany (Australia,USA,2000) 14:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Braciszek i siostrzyczka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 15:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O dzielnym krawczyku - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 17:00 Dom: Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? (1) 19:00 Timon i Pumba (5) 19:30 Chip i Dale Brygada RR (5) 20:00 Misja: Księżyc - film SF (USA,2006) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (1) 23:00 Podniebny horror (1) 00:00 Medium 3 (4) 01:00 Medium 3 (5) 02:00 Ekstradycja (1) 03:00 Ekstradycja (2) 04:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:50 Mango 08:55 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (9) 09:20 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (10) 09:50 Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1987) 12:00 Beethoven 3 - komedia (USA,2000) 14:00 Nadjeżdża siedmiu wspaniałych - western (USA,1972) 16:05 Niania: Chłopak Jolki (58) 16:35 Niania: Nasienie życia (59) 17:10 Detektyw Monk (7) 18:05 Columbo (1) 20:05 Superseans: Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2006) 22:20 Dowody zbrodni (18) 23:20 Królowa ringu - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2004) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:15 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 21/26 - Rumburak władcą Pultanelli (odc. 21/26 - Rumburak władcą Pultanelli); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993) 08:45 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 22/26 - Walizeczka w rękach łotra (odc. 22/26 - Kufrik v rukou zloducha (w wideotece: RUMBURAK WŁASCICIELEM WALIZECZKI)); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993) 09:20 Ivo Pogorelich gra Sonatę b - moll op. 35 Fryderyka Chopina (Original Concert - Ivo Pogorelich, III Frederic Chopin) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Tęczowi wojownicy (The Rainbow Warriors of Waiheke Island) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009) 11:45 Wrocławski Festiwal Gitarowy: Tommy Emanuel i przyjaciele - Stevie Rays Blues; koncert 12:05 Mój brat jest jedynakiem (Mio Fratello E' Figlio Unico (My Brother is an Only Child)) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2007) 14:00 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 27/39 - Jak w puchu; serial animowany 14:05 Kalevala - Aino; film animowany 14:30 Lis Leon - Remont 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Aktorka; film dokumentalny 15:05 Walizki moje pełne snów; koncert 16:20 Ciemnego pokoju nie trzeba się bać 35'; film krótkometrażowy 17:10 Niedziela z... Zygmuntem Baumanem 17:45 Miłość Europa Świat Zygmunta Baumana; film dokumentalny 18:45 Niedziela z... Zygmuntem Baumanem 19:15 Wiek głupoty (Age of Stupid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:55 Niedziela z... Zygmuntem Baumanem 21:30 Jeszcze dalej niż Północ (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis) 101'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 23:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Nazywają nas modsami (Dom kallar oss mods) 96'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1968) 01:10 Kino nocne - Podróż ze zwierzętami domowymi (Puteshestvie s domashnimi zhivotnymi) 96'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 03:00 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bersteina - IX Symfonia D - dur (Symphony No. 9 in D major) kraj prod.Niemcy (1974) 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 1 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.09.1986 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 41; cykl reportaży 08:50 Ex Libris - 56; magazyn 09:00 Madonny Polskie - Pani Ziemi Warmińskiej 09:30 Kiedy rano jadę osiemnastką; reportaż 10:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 3/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP 11:00 Krzyż kresowy; reportaż 11:30 Dom Polski - Narodziny komfortu; cykl dokumentalny 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - Dzieci Ziemi Płockiej; magazyn 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Powrót do korzeni 13:20 Posłuchaj, to było straszne; reportaż 13:40 Żywot Mateusza 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1967) 15:00 Spór o historię - Powstanie Warszawskie - klęska bohaterów?; debata 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 41; cykl reportaży 15:45 Ex Libris - 56; magazyn 15:50 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 17; felieton 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - Różowy balonik 16:30 WTC - Zwycięstwo nadziei 46'; film dokumentalny 17:30 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 4/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:30 List do syna 27'; film dokumentalny 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.09.1986 19:35 Ogrody Wersalu (Les jardins de Versailles) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 20:05 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 41; cykl reportaży 20:20 Dzień czwarty 77'; film TVP 21:40 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Viadrina; reportaż 22:00 Polska przy Prince`s Gate; reportaż 22:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Sensacje XX wieku - Syndykat zabójców 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.09.1986 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1713; telenowela TVP 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1714; telenowela TVP 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1715; telenowela TVP 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1716; telenowela TVP 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1717; telenowela TVP 08:05 Saga rodów - ród Starzyńskich; magazyn 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Pluszcz miłość na zabój; cykl dokumentalny 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 3/12* - Awantura trzecia, czyli rzecz o teatrze i niezwykłym psie; serial TVP 09:55 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 10:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18* - Hotel Excelsior; serial TVP 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki prymasowskiej pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Gnieźnie 14:25 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy 15:15 Nazajutrz 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (21) gość: Tomasz Karolak 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 48; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagielońskie 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nadurodzaj w ogrodzie Tessie, odc. 23 (Tessie's Garden Grows); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 40* - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Tygodnik.pl 21:50 Nowy Jork - 11 Września; reportaż 22:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (66); zabawa quizowa 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nadurodzaj w ogrodzie Tessie, odc. 23 (Tessie's Garden Grows) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Pogoda 02:05 Czas honoru - odc. 39* "Wieczór w Edenie"; serial TVP 02:55 Kino Mistrzów - Historie miłosne 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997) 04:15 Nazajutrz 04:35 Kulturalni PL (53); magazyn 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP 06:00 Zakończenie dnia